


Better Off

by ami_ven



Category: Frosty The Snowman (1969)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hocus Pocus wonders about his part in the adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Off

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "hat" & "greed" & "betray"

As the sleigh lifted off into the night, Hocus Pocus sat back in the large seat, thinking hard.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” asked Frosty. “Aren’t you excited to see the North Pole, Hocus?”

The rabbit hesitated, then explained— he’d been right to help Frosty, to steal the hat from Professor Hinkle and run off with the children. But it _had_ been stealing, a bit, hadn’t it, even though the hat was Frosty’s now? Hocus knew that the professor would only have used an actual magical hat to make money, when Frosty needed it to be alive. But Professor Hinkle had been his employer, hadn’t he betrayed his trust?

“That is a very deep quandary,” said Santa Clause, thoughtfully. “I agree that stealing is wrong, Hocus. But there is something else to consider— Frosty is better off with the magical hat, of course, but is Professor Hinkle better off, as well?”

Hocus considered that for a moment. Yes, he decided. The professor had not been happy, not for a long time, but with Santa’s promise of new magic tricks if he changed his ways, Hocus could see that the magician _was_ happy.

“Then, you must not have done the wrong thing,” said Frosty. “Do you feel better now, Hocus?”

The rabbit nodded, and leaned on the edge of the sleigh to watch their approach to the beautiful, glittering North Pole. 

THE END


End file.
